


A Treat For My Alpha

by Berserkergirl



Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserkergirl/pseuds/Berserkergirl





	

“Are you...Are you wearing lingerie?”

He hadn’t been expecting this coming home. Today had been like any other day, not necessarily a bad day, but a long one. And he came home to his fiancee, and she was sprawled in their bed in a silk nightie. A baby blue one.

He knew her intent was to be sexy, but he couldn’t help but think about how adorable she was. She was so tiny, but her legs looked great. The nightie dipped just enough to be naughty.

She sat up and shifted her way off the bed, that cute little smile on her face. While he was glued to where he stood. She sauntered over to him, she was just over half his height. She reached up and hooked her fingers in his tie, forcing his the hunch over to her level. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“What’s this all about?” he asked as she nuzzled him.

She laughed softly, “I thought my alpha would like a treat.”

He could smell perfume on her, since her own scent is very faint, and it was making him weak. He needed this.


End file.
